The Redneck Yacht Club
by InLoveWEric
Summary: Eric has come to Bon Temps to go into business with his best friend from college, Alcide. Summer has just begun and he is initiated into what is fondly called by the locals, the "Redneck Yacht Club." But Eric gets a much bigger eye full then just some interesting characters and tricked out boats. A certain blond haired beauty might make this move the best decision Eric has ever.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey all!

This is another entry into the IWTS contest. It's a little fluffy funny one shot. So out of my comfort zone, I can tell you that! I heard the song and I can tell you that it just screamed a Sookie/Eric flick. Perhaps it was all the sun I got that day? Anyway, here it is. The song is Redneck Yacht Club by Craig Morgan.

Please let us know what you think. I'll let you know when the polling starts for this contest. It's getting close. Thank you to S & T for help on this one (that is actually kind of funny!).

Enjoy this fun in the sun little diddy.

I Write The Songs CONTEST ENTRY

TITLE: Redneck Yacht Club

CHARACTERS: Eric, Sookie, Alcide, Sam, Jason, Michelle, Bill

DISCLAIMER: All characters are the product of works by Mrs. Charlaine Harris. In no way is this to be seen as an infringement on her work. I just like to play in her sandbox.

PEN NAME: InLoveWithEric

BETA NAME: Sephrenia1, TexasEx

VIRGIN WRITER : NO

MULTI-CHAPTER: No

TEASER: Eric has come to Bon Temps to go into business with his best friend from college, Alcide. Summer has just begun and he is initiated into what is fondly called by the locals, the "Redneck Yacht Club." But Eric gets a much bigger eye full then just some interesting characters and tricked out boats. A certain blond haired beauty might make this move the best decision Eric has ever made. M, AH

***0***

All Eric's POV

"You are gonna love this, man. Trust me." Alcide smirks at me.

"Alcide I've heard 'trust me' from you before and it never works out too well." I say to him as we get into his boat. It's a nice one; a twenty foot Bayliner deck boat. A few years old but still in awesome shape. I wouldn't expect Alcide not to take care of it, especially when you can boat pretty much all year long. As I understand it, it never really gets cold in this part of Louisiana. Sure the water may be a little cold for swimming. But that is why they invented wetsuits.

"Trust me man, this is like the best part of living in this town. It is the best kept secret of the county. If you aren't from around these parts then you don't now shit about it."

"Then how did you find out about it?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

He laughs. "It took the guys a few months before they brought me out here. I think they were trying to feel me out. They weren't too happy when Dad came in and bought out Catfish. But they got used to me and well here we are." He shrugs.

Alcide Herveaux and I have been best friends since our first day at UNC – Charlotte. We were two of a three man room. The other dude, Franklin Mott, came in, took one look at the two of us and asked to be moved. It wasn't that we were scary. We're just big. Both of us are over six five and are racked with muscles, even then. I wasn't questioning it. With our third gone and school already starting, we got a double instead of a triple. We were roommates for all four years. I was going for architecture while Alcide was majoring in business with a minor in engineering. Sort of a strange combination but he was planning on coming back to Jackson, Mississippi to work with his father. Who by chance, owned the largest construction business in the state. A year after we graduated, Jackson Herveaux bought out Catfish Construction as a favor to the owner who was an old friend. The man just couldn't make a go of it anymore. The company was in Bon Temps, Louisiana so he sent his son there to start getting it settled. Six months ago, Jackson decided to sell the Louisiana company to his son. That is where I come in. Alcide offered me an equal share of the company if I came down here. I had been working for a large firm in Chicago but getting nowhere fast. The idea that I would be designing homes and businesses that would mean something and being part of the whole process was intriguing to me. My senior architect, Victor Madden is a grade A, one hundred percent prick. He took credit for every one of my designs. I was never going to get out from under him. I was already thinking of making a move when Alcide called me.

It took a few months to get my affairs in order but I had no qualms about coming down here. One, I loved Alcide like a brother. I knew we were going to do some great things. Two, I really had no family to speak of. My parents had passed away some time ago and all I had was my best friend, Pam who had taken a job in New York the year before. I came to Chicago because of, well, a woman and that ended, badly. Yeah getting out of Chicago had a lot of advantages.

"You met most of the guys yesterday," Alcide takes me out of my thoughts. "They will all be here."

"What is this place, anyway?" I ask him.

He smiles. "The redneck yacht club."

"The what?" I ask. But he doesn't get any time to answer me. We troll around a corner and I see something the likes of which I never thought possible. In a cove probably twice the size of Burnham Park back home I see boat after boat. There are Bayliners, Bass boats, fishing trawlers and house boats all tied one to another. There even looks to be a few ramps and bridges between them. There are about a dozen jet skis zooming in and out of the cove and just as many floats in the water. The music is cranked up real loud and everyone has the same station on, it seems.

"Holy shit," I say.

"I know right," Alcide laughs. "I had the same expression on my face the first time Jason brought me out here."

I shake my head. "It isn't even noon yet." I say and laugh. "When does this party get started?" I ask.

He shrugs. "Nine or ten, sometimes earlier. It all depends on who is heading out." He says as he positions his boat next to another Bayliner. He moves back to drop anchor and flips he top on the cooler. Throwing me a cold one, he pops his without thinking twice.

"Alcide," I hear someone calling. I look up to see a slightly overweight man standing on the edge of the houseboat. "Throw me a line." He says.

He nods. "Andy, this here is Eric Northman," Alcide says as he tosses the older man a line to tie the boats together. "Eric, this is Sheriff Andy Bellefleur."

Andy pops the top on a beer and nods to me. "Northman, the guys have been talking about you. Welcome to Bon Temps." A woman comes up beside him.

"Hey Alcide," she says.

"Halleigh, this is Eric Northman. He just moved down from Chicago. He and Alcide are going to be running Catfish's old company. Northman, this is my wife Halleigh."

Halleigh looked to be about six or seven months pregnant. She was smiling so I'm sure she was having a good time. The only woman I've ever seen pregnant was my friend's wife back in Chicago. She was angry and uncomfortable for months. This seems to be a lot nicer.

"Nice to meet you Halleigh," I say.

I turn back to Alcide. "Andy is our unofficial president of this club." He laughs again. "He is also the local Sheriff."

"What's he doing out here then?" I ask.

He shrugs. "He's got five deputies. They all take turns taking shifts on Saturday and Sunday. Besides, not much happens in this little town anyway."

For the next few minutes, Alcide gets shouts of hello from another few boats and introduces me to just about everyone. I turn around to see a new boat has pulled up on the other side of Alcide. How I could have missed this one is beyond me. Not to mention that it's probably the nicest boat in the cove but the underside is painted pink and black. On the side is written _Fairy Princess_ in pink, black and gold.

"What the fuck?" I say out loud.

"You met Jason Stackhouse yesterday." He says to me. I had. Jason is supposed to be one of the best framers around. He seemed like a really nice guy.

"That's his boat?" I ask.

"Nah, that's his sister's boat." He says and I turn to look at him. "Sookie Stackhouse is our attorney. She was down in Shreveport working on a site clearance for us. I was hoping you could meet her yesterday, but today is as good as any."

I look a little closer and can see her blond hair and the side of her face as she moves around the boat. Finally she comes out from hiding and I think I'm going to lose my shit where I stand. This blond haired gorgeous beauty is our lawyer? Damn, I'd never seen a body on any woman that looks as fine as this girl. She is hot and I mean real hot. When she makes her way into the sun, I swear that it is shining all around her. Her perfect tan and tiny pink bikini are not doing anything for the current situation in my pants. Damn I've never felt this way about anyone. Not even the ice queen back in Chicago.

She turns and sees me. Or rather she sees Alcide's boat. "Hey there sugar," she says and throws a line to my best friend. She turns to look at me and I swear I've lost all bodily function. What the fuck is this about? I've never been like this around a woman. I'm fucking Eric Northman. I've never had a problem around women, ever.

"Sook, hon, come on over here and let me introduce you to my new partner." Alcide says.

"One sec," she says and disappears into the cabin.

"Shit," I say.

"No kidding. Isn't it a fine boat? She's had it for two years. Her settlement in the divorce." He says.

I spin around to face him. "Some fucking fool had her and let her go? What kind of idiot was he."

Alcide smirks at me. "Yeah, I understand what you're saying. But the guy is a tool, man. She was lucky to get out when she did. That," he points to the 390 Sundancer rocking beside us, "was her way of sticking it to him. He hated when she would come out to play with everyone. In fact, I think he forbade her from time to time. She didn't answer, but it didn't make for a good homecoming."

"He didn't…" I couldn't even say it.

"She never said. I wouldn't put it past him. But if he had, you would best be assured half the guys in this town would have been after him. She left him two years ago. The divorce went through, I think about five months now."

"That long?" I ask.

"Yeah, he wouldn't sign a damn thing. He made it hard for her at every turn. I think it was the fact that his girlfriend forced him. She thought it was Sookie hanging on." He says.

"I don't understand." I say to him.

I watch as she comes out of the cabin with two full pitchers. "Another time," he says so only I can hear.

She smiles and starts to walk toward us.

"Sookie," I hear as one of the jet skis comes toward us. "Where you been girl? I thought you would never get here."

I look to see Jason Stackhouse smiling at his sister.

"Well, if someone didn't make me promise to make him Margaritas I would have been here earlier. You drank the rest of my Hornitos. I had to run and get more and the liquor store isn't exactly open at eight am.

He looks down and through his eyelashes at her. "Yeah that look doesn't work on me, brother of mine." She reaches out to hand him the covered pitcher. Her body stretches out so I can see every inch of her bare skin. Damn this woman is perfect.

"Thanks sis," he says. "You are the best. Michelle is over on Tray's boat with the kids. I'll bring this over there." He says and turns to Alcide and I. "Hey guys," he says. "Sook, you met Eric yet?"

She turns and smiles at me. "Not yet."

"Well, you get to meeting him and later I'll bring the kids over to see you before we take them in. Michelle's mom is taking them tonight so we can hang."

He waves and takes off. Steering the jet ski with one hand and holding the pitcher with the other.

Sookie laughs and shakes her head. Turning back to us she smiles again. "Hey Eric, it's nice to meet you." She says and hands the pitcher off to Alcide. "This one is for you guys." She says.

"Damn Sookie, you are the best." He says. "Eric, this is our wonderful and talented Sookie Stackhouse. Not only is she the best lawyer in the state, but she makes a damn fine Margarita." He says.

"Oh now, you'll make a girl blush with talk like that, Alcide." She says and turns her full attention to me. "I've been looking forward to meeting you." She says. "Alcide has told us all about you. I hope moving to such a small town will not be a disappointment after living in such a big city."

I smile at her. "So far," I say looking her up and down, "it's the best decision I've ever made."

"Well, we are all just one big family around here. I'm sure you will feel right at home soon enough."

"How did things go down in Shreveport?" Alcide asks as he pours some of Sookie's elixir in a cup and hands it to me.

"Right as rain," she says. "Compton was putting up a stink about the proximity to his property on the other side of dig site. Nothing is out of normal range so the issue was nullified. We can keep working as normal." She says.

Alcide shakes his head. "Damn that boy just likes making trouble."

I had no idea who this Compton was or what kind of trouble he likes to make. Before I could ask, I hear someone shouting for Sookie and she turns to see a house boat come up alongside and drops anchor.

"Hey Tara," she says and goes to talk to them.

I can't keep my eyes off Sookie the whole time she's talking to the boat full of women. It didn't matter that most of them were on the top deck rubbing in SPF. It was hot after all. No, all I could look at was the blond goddess. I do believe that she's ruined me for all other women.

"Dude, you got it bad." Alcide laughs.

"Oh, come on," I say to him. "You never thought about her?" I ask him. Not that I want him to. For some reason, I don't want anyone thinking of her.

He shrugs. "When I met her, she was still in the midst of getting away from the douche. I was also still tangled up with Debbie."

I cringe. That woman was more of a psycho bitch than the ice queen.

"By the time I was free of the psycho, I was already in the 'friend' category." He huffs.

Ahh, the infamous kiss of death to any man. Once in the 'friend' category there is no coming out of it.

"You are telling me that girl," I point to Sookie, "is single? No one has tried?"

He shrugs. "She was married for four years. It took two to get her divorce finalized and most of the guys around here have known her since she was like two and younger. From what I understand, she didn't date much when she was in high school. Met her husband in college and that was it. The only dude that has ever tried was Sam Merlotte," he says pointing to the building on the side of the cove. "He owns the local bar and grill. Sook helped him out a time or two when he was short a waitress but as far as I know she's never given him anything but that. When we've been in the bar, he's tried to talk to her. She's friendly enough to him but you can tell that she's just not into him."

Sookie comes back some time later and hangs out talking to the two of us. She leaves from time to time to refill or hand out pitchers of her Margaritas. I have to admit, they are the best I've ever had.

After a few hours, grills start coming to life, both on the boats and a huge one on the dock. I'm assuming the man at the grill is the infamous Sam Merlotte.

"He's making ribs," Sookie says. "Jason called me this morning. He's planning on having a feast tonight. I think the three kettle grills out front are cooking most of the ones he wants to serve tonight. Those," she points to the grill on the dock, "are just a taster."

Sookies eyes go wide and then she gets a look in them of disgust.

"Sookie Compton, get your ass in here." I turn to see a man coming down the dock. He's in a white polo shirt, blue and white plaid shorts a pair of what look like brown and white shoes. Damn he looks like he's ready to go to a golf game not a boat party.

"It's Stackhouse, thank you very much." She hells back. "What they hell do you want, Bill."

"I want my wife to act like a lady instead of trolloping around here in nothing but a bikini." He yells back.

"First of all, it's EX wife," She yells as she jumps onto the back of her boat. "Second of all, do you see any other woman here that isn't dressed like me?"

He shakes his head. "That makes no difference Sookie. You are a Compton. We have a reputation to protect. You can't be out here with these…these people. What would your firm say?"

"Well, let me ask them." She says. She runs across the boat to the front and leans forward holding onto one of the tie downs. "Sid Matt, what does my firm think of me being out at the Yacht Club?" She yells.

I see a man look up from the upper deck of one of the first boats that were here when we pulled up this morning. He looks older than just about anyone here. A straw hat on his head and a beer in his hand I swear, there is Astroturf on the deck.

He looks at Sookie and then the dock and turns back to her. "I would say that it's a damn employee requirement. Now when are we going to see you doing some of your cute tricks off of trays boat?" He asks.

She smiles. "Soon, Sid Matt," she says and turns back to the dock. "My firm doesn't have a problem with me being here, Mr. Compton. As for the rest of your declaration. I submit that as of five months ago, I am no longer an official Compton. Therefore I am not obliged to submit to the rights and requirements set forth by that title. Furthermore, since we have been legally separated for the past two years, I further submit that you are just trying to stir up trouble. Now, why don't you go back to your perfect white house, with the perfect white picket fence and leave us the FUCK ALONE!" She shouts at him.

"Damn it Sookie, you know how I feel about all this. We may be divorced but what you do reflects on me and mine. I can't have it." He yells back at her.

"Then leave!" She shouts. "You are only here because I'm here. Take your perfect little family and leave, Bill Compton. You aren't from around here. I'm sure we can find a buyer for that overpriced museum you call a house. If I look so poorly to your family, leave."

"You know I won't do that. If I wasn't here, God knows what you would get yourself into. Who's going to want you anyway? You could have made it big, Sookie. You could have gotten a job at any firm in New Orleans. But no, you had to drag us to this godforsaken place. You are a nothing and a nobody. You need me. You need my name. Now, cut all this shit off, pull that ugly tacky boat out of this cove and come home where you belong."

"This is my home, Bill. You wanted the house, you go it. I got my boat. Personally, I think I got the better deal."

"You better behave yourself little girl or…"

"Or you'll what?" I hear from the side of us. I look over to see Jason pulling up on the ski. Another boat has pulled up beside him with several other people. I look over to Alcide who looks just as angry as Jason. He wasn't kidding when he said that half the town would beat the crap out of her ex. Shit, I was ready to take him on myself.

Instead of joining in on the growling, I jump across to Sookie's boat and move to stand near her. There was no way I was going to let that man think that she can't have any man she wants.

"Babe," I say to her and drape my arm around her waist. "The guys need more Margaritas. You know I don't make them as well as you. Can you make another batch?" I say and kiss the side of her temple.

She looks up at me and smiles. "Sure babe, just one second."

"Who the fuck is that, Sookie?" Bill pretty much screams out.

"Damn, he sounds like a girl." I say loud enough for everyone to hear. Somewhere along this little tit for tat, the music was turned down. I hear chuckles and laughs from just about every boat.

"You should have heard him when he orgasmed," she shutters. "It was worse."

I crinkle my noise. "Babe, so don't want that image." I say to her.

She laughs. "Yeah neither do I."

"I asked you a question, Sookie. Who is that man and what is he doing with his hands on my wife." He yells again. God make the screeching stop.

"You really need to get your story straight man," I say. "Last I heard, divorce means no more wife. As for who I am, that is none of your fucking business."

"Did you pick him up at the honky tonk?" Bill asks with a smirk. "Does he even have a job or is he like the rest of the losers around here?"

"I think it's time for you to leave," who I assumed was Sam Merlotte says from behind Bill.

He spins around. "I've got just as much right to be here as anyone." He says.

"No, you don't. I own this property. I own this dock. Now get the fuck out of here or I'll have Andy over here call one of his deputies to drag your ass off."

He turns back to Sookie. "This isn't over." He yells and heads up the dock, tripping twice before he disappeared around the side of the building.

"Well, what would a Redneck Yacht Club party be without a little drama," Jason says. "Let's get this party started!"

Hoots, hollers and music being turned back up was all we heard. Sookie turns to look at me. "Thanks," she says.

"Anytime," I say to her.

For the rest of the afternoon, I spent it with Sookie on her boat. Several other girls came to hang with Alcide but I couldn't seem to pull myself away from Sookie. When her brother came to let her use the ski, she motioned for me to join her. I hadn't been on one for years but it didn't take me much time to remember how it went. I would have ridden on that thing all day if it meant that I would have Sookie's slender arms wrapped around me. Damn, it was as close to heaven as I could get.

When the sun started to go down, we ventured into Merlotte's for some ribs and live music. Sookie took the time to introduce me to everyone that came to say hi. There was no more mention of Compton or the incident. I don't really think it was the first time. But I can say if I had anything to do about it, it would be the last.

Several hours later, I looked around to see that Alcide was snuggled up tight with a woman I had been introduced to earlier as Marie Starr. She seemed like a really nice girl. Much better than the horror show that was Debbie. Damn that woman would make you lock your doors and cover your junk in platinum when you slept. I wouldn't put it past her to pull a Lorena Bobbit on someone. Why Alcide put up with her for so long, I'll never know.

"You want to get out of here?" Sookie asks me from my side. Since I had my arm around her since Bill showed up, I was hard pressed to stop touching her. Since we've been sitting in the bar I've either been holding her hand, rubbing her leg, or had my arm around her. She's even given me a few kisses on the cheek. A man could get used to this. Not to mention that she's only put on a pair of cut offs over her bikini and she still smells like the sun.

I look into her eyes and nod. Yeah, what fool would say no to that proposition.

She stands and takes my hand and leads me out the back. I spare on look for Alcide who just salutes me and I know he is aware of me leaving.

It takes some boat hopping until we are back on hers. I quickly untie us as she raises the anchor. I am thanking, God, Buddha and any other being looking down on us that there I no one tied behind us. The house boat that the girls were on had moved closer to shore earlier.

She moves us out slowly and turns to make our way out of the cove and through the water.

"Where are you staying?" She asks me as I position myself next to her, one leg on either side of her and both my hands around her middle.

"I just bought the old Cleary farmhouse. It will need some work but I am up for it." I say to her.

"Oh, I love that old house. Holly Cleary and I went to school together. You met her today. She's married to Hoyt, Jason's best friend." She says.

"Where do you live?" I ask her.

She shrugs. "Right now, on this boat."

"What?" I ask.

"Well, it's like this," she huffs. "When I left the idiot, he wanted the house. I guess he thought I would put up a fight, but I didn't. It's old, yeah, but he's had it redesigned like a museum. It was his uncle's place and it's been in his family since before the civil war. I didn't know he was related to Jed Compton when I met him. But when his uncle died, he convinced his parents to give him the place." She shrugs. "I guess he thought I would agree to marry him sooner if I knew we could move back here. But while I was at Law School, he took it upon himself to redo the house. It was more of a museum and I hated it."

"So you just walked away?" I ask her.

She nods. "I rented a place from Sam up until about a month before the divorce was final. But somehow, the place caught fire. I was just happy I was out at Jason's place watching the kids for him and Michelle that night."

"Was it electrical?" I ask hoping that it was not intentional. Because if it was, I know exactly who would be getting a call from me.

"They weren't sure. They thought that it was set, but there weren't any clues." She says as she slows the boat down near a dock. I look up to see an old farmhouse up the bank. "That's Jason's place. It was our Gran's but I signed over my half to him when he married Michelle."

"You can't stay with them?" I ask her.

She nods. "Oh, I can. But they have three kids and it is a little crowded. If the weather is bad, I'll crash there but for the most part I stay on my boat." She says. I hear the anchor engaging and she instructs me on where to tie up to the dock. I do as I'm told and then she takes my hand and leads me down to the cabin.

I hadn't been down there all day but it didn't disappoint. It was as beautiful as I thought it would be. One of the other guys I worked with had a boat similar to this and would take it out on Lake Michigan. It wasn't as nice as this one, though.

"This is awesome Sookie," I say to her.

She turns and stands in front of me. Her five foot six frame forces me to look down at her.

"I…I've never had a guy other than my brother down here." She says and bites her bottom lip.

I touch the side of her face and brush my thumb over her cheek bone. "You want me to leave?" I ask her in a huskier voice than I intended.

She shakes her head no. I don't wait for anything else to be said. All the touching and little kisses all day have just fueled my desire. I needed to kiss her, taste her and feel her. No woman has ever caused such a reaction in me.

I bend down and she rises up to meet me half way. I smile thinking that she wants this as much as I do. Our lips touch and I swear the electricity between us ignites. I wouldn't have been surprised if I looked down to see flames between us. I kiss her for as long as I can before we both need air. Gasping, I turn my attention to her neck, collarbone and shoulders. Damn, she not only smelled like the sun but she tasted like it too.

"Eric," she says softly. I pull back to see if she is asking me to stop. Her smirk and the heat in her eyes tells me that is far from what she is after. Pulling on my hand, she walks backwards through the galley to what I assume is her bedroom. When her legs hit the bed, she sits down and looks up at me. I swear to God, the look she's giving me would make a weaker man come right in his pants.

Before I can say a word, she reaches behind her neck and unties the tiny sting that has been covering her luscious breasts all day. I watch as it falls forward. All the imagining in the world couldn't have prepared me for the sight in front of me.

"God, Sookie, you are beautiful." I say as she leans back. As if I'm tethered to her, I move forward until I can reach her lips again. As we kiss, I move her farther on the bed and start kissing down her neck again until I'm faced with the two pink perfect nipples in front of me. Taking one in my mouth, I begin to suck as I take the other one between my fingers and begin pinching and caressing it in time with my mouth.

"God, OH, Eric, shit…that…that feels wonderful baby." She pants out. I switch places and soon, I have her moving beneath me trying to find any kind of friction.

I start kissing down her body until I'm over her flat tanned stomach. I brush my thumbs over her hip bones, pushing her shorts down a little at a time until I've got them over her hips and am working on the ties of her bottoms.

"God, Sookie, you smell perfect. I need to taste you honey, please." I say and look up the line of her body. She looks a little nervous. "What, Sookie if you want to stop, we can. Honey, I didn't mean…" I stutter out. Shit, I've let my inner caveman out and I don't know if she wants this.

"Eric," she says and reaches down and touches my face. "I want this, shit, the first minute I met you, I couldn't stop thinking about you." She says.

"Really?" I ask. Okay, I sound like I'm fifteen but I don't give a shit.

She smiles. "I…I've never…I never felt like this about someone." She says.

"Me neither, baby. Honey that isn't a line either. I wanted nothing but to take you in my arms the moment I saw you. But if you want to wait, we can. Damn, girl we only met a few hours ago. Granted, it's the best few hours I've ever had. But I'll wait." I would. For her, I would wait and that scares me more than anything else.

She shakes her head. "No, that is not why I stopped you. It's just…" she closes her eyes.

"What, honey?" I ask.

"No…no one has ever..done that…you know..go…well…what I think you were about to do." She whispers out.

No one has ever? Holy shit, she was married and the douche never…. Well fuck me and call me happy. I smile at her. "Honey, I am so glad no one has ever done this too you. I want to be your first," I say and kiss her stomach, "and your last, honey."

She gasps again as I look up into her eyes as she gazes down at me. With a nod of her head, I continue my ministration until she is bare in front of me. Damn, if I thought she was a goddess in her clothes, she is something I can't even describe out of them.

I kiss around her bare mound as she opens her legs wider for me. I again smell her arousal and it smells like sweet honey. Flattening my tongue, I move from her back to front and taste her. Shit, she tastes like honey, flowers and fucking home. Whatever home tastes like, I don't know, but I've found it. I begin my ministrations, licking, sucking and pulling on her bundle of nerves.

"Eric…OHH…Fuck…OH SHIT…I…" Sookie is moving and arching her back. I lay one arm over her lower stomach to still her as I use the other one to place two fingers at her opening. Shit she is wet and tight.

"So wet, honey you are so wet and tight." I growl as I begin sucking on her again.

"For…for you….shit, I've never felt…I never…Eric…" Her words are just spurring me on.

I feel her tighten abound my fingers and know that she's almost there. "Honey, let go," I say as I increase my ministration. Another flick of my tongue and she is falling apart. Shit, it's the most beautiful sight I've ever seen.

I allow her a moment to come back to herself. She immediately pulls on my arms. "Please, Eric…I want you." She says softly.

I pull down my swim trunks and am up and over her in a matter of seconds. I brush her hair away from her face as I look down at the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. "You sure, honey?" I ask her.

She nods. "I…I want to be yours." She says.

I growl at that statement. Shit I want her to be mine too. That should be scaring the hell out of me but it isn't. I slowly move until my tip meets her opening. Moving into her I close my eyes and drop my forehead to hers. Shit she feels perfect.

"Eric…you…God, I feel so full." She says as I move deeper into her. "I've never…shit this…"

"Perfect, baby, it's fucking perfect." I growl at her.

I start to move as she moves her legs higher on me so I can go deeper. Shit, I'm not a small man, but when I look between us, she's taken all of me. God this woman is perfect. I'm too tall for us to do missionary position, so I have to hold myself off her. But she doesn't seem to mind. I look up to see that she's taking in the sight of us joining too. She looks at me and I can tell that it's turned her on just as much as me. She moves her hips slightly at every thrust and damn, does it not feel good.

"Shit, Sookie, fuck honey you are perfect…." I growl out at her.

"For you…for you…" she says and moves faster as I do.

Hearing her say that and feeling her around my very swollen cock causes something to snap in me. I pick her up and lean back with her straddling my legs. Lifting her up and down by her waist, I plunge myself into her perfect warm depths.

"Ahhh…ERIC…" she cries out and throws her head back.

"MINE." I growl again and latch myself to her throat. I feel her getting tighter around me. I don't think I'm going to last much longer.

"Baby, you need to come with me…." I growl at her. "Now, Sookie, I need you to come now." One stroke, two, four, on the sixth stroke I feel her around me like a vice and her body shatters in my hands. She screams my name at the top of her lungs as I follow her right over the edge. My screams spur her on and she starts to come again which just continues my orgasm. Shit, that sure as shit never happened before.

We fall together to the bed in a heap. Both trying to catch our breath, I pull her closer to me. "Mine," I say softly. "You…you are mine now. I'm not letting you go."

I feel her giggle before I hear her. "I…I like that sound of that." She says.

I open my eyes to look at her. "I mean it Sookie. I want you. Stay with me."

She smiles at me. "Well, since you don't have a place to live yet, I think you should be staying with me." She touches my face. "Then when your place is ready, we can talk."

I touch my hand to hers. "There is nothing to talk about. I can't be without you. That…this…this was just icing on the cake. I have never…Girl…I've never felt this way about anyone." I say to her. "I know this is right. You can feel it too, can't you."

She smiles and nods. "I do. But we have a lot to learn about one another. Stay with me until your house is ready. We can learn all the things we need too. If you still feel the same way as you do now. Then we can take that next step."

I sigh. "We will do this your way, but I promise you. I will not change my mind."

She laughs. Well, if we are going to be having that kind of sex, we may have to anchor somewhere where there isn't a no-wake zone." She laughs. "We may have a deck to clean in the morning."

I pull her close. "I'm okay with that. I have one request."

She raises an eyebrow at me. "We will be attending the Yacht Club weekly, won't we?" I smirk at her.

She laughs. "No self-respecting Redneck would miss it." She kisses me and it doesn't take much for me to get worked up again.

But this time, we make love to the rhythm of the boat; observing the no wake zone.

Yeah, I think moving to Bon Temps was the best decision I ever made.


	2. IWTS Winners are posted

No…I'm sorry, this isn't an update. But I had to tell you!

WE WON!

I am beyond going nuts at this point! Both Semper Fi and Redneck Yacht Club WON!

Semper Fi won the Multi-Chapter Award and Redneck Yacht club won the Host Award:

I would like to thank all the Judges at the "I Write the Songs Contest" as well as everyone that read and voted. I am just – WOW! I can't even talk and that is just…well so unheard of for me.

I would like to send a special thank you for Northwoman who put up with my constant stream of questions regarding the contest. Thank you for putting up with my neurotic self!

If you wish to see the rest of the winners, check them out at:  i-writethesongs . /


End file.
